


Colonel Walter Was Shocked When He Learned

by raven_aorla



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/M, Period-Typical Sexism, Peter I is a doofus but not a jerk, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_aorla/pseuds/raven_aorla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...that his "rebound" with one of his housemaids was going to have consequences. But they were going to make the best of it. Ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colonel Walter Was Shocked When He Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters.

“Colonel Walter, sir?” 

Peter A. Walter looked up from his worktable where he was repairing one of the joints in Hatchworth’s left knee. “I’m afraid I’m doing something rather delicate, Iris, and it would me unwise of me to pause.”

“I can lie here very still if it’s important,” Hatchworth offered.

“If you don’t mind being spoken to while working then there is no need for you to stop,” Iris said, fidgeting with the edge of her apron. There wasn’t really a way to put this both delicately and in a manner that would actually capture her employer’s attention. He was kind enough, in his own absent-minded fashion, and when he sometimes forgot to give out a month’s wages he apologized and readily paid with a little extra for the trouble when one of the staff reminded him. She hoped his kindness would continue in light of her news.

Colonel Walter nodded briefly and resumed his task. “Well, out with it then, girl.”

“I - I’m with child, sir.”

After a very painful pause, the Colonel cleared his throat and said, “Ah.”

“It could not be anything other than yours, sir.”

Hatchworth asked, “If you would like to put me in stasis so I am not privy to your -“

“That’s fine, Hatchworth, I trust your discretion. Hold still though.” He turned to face Iris properly. “Do you wish to keep it? I know a doctor who can safely…”

“I do wish to keep it, sir.” She knew he did not mean to insult her, that this was his way of showing his respect for her choices - their affair had contained neither coercion nor false promises, as it so easily could have. He had never threatened to dismiss her if she said no but never pledged to love her if she said yes. 

Colonel Walter considered this. “I cannot offer you what is not mine to give. But if you want me to make you an honest woman, I will.”

“If there is a healthy birth, then yes, but only then.” She wouldn’t want to eliminate the option of a more conventional marriage only to have a miscarriage or stillbirth. 

A rueful smile crossed Colonel Walter’s face. “I seem to have made even more a mess of things than I thought.” He rose to his feet and pulled her into a hug.

“You’re being honorable about it…Peter.”

“It occurs to me I will have to explain certain concepts to my little steam-powered quartet. I suppose they would have had to learn eventually.”

Iris pressed against his chest and felt some of her tension ease. He might not love her back, but he wanted to do right by her, and she could live with that.


End file.
